


E

by DcReRe



Series: My weird parody/crack fics [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I dont remember anyone else, Im sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcReRe/pseuds/DcReRe
Summary: Uh
Series: My weird parody/crack fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	E

Angel: I am the woe and woe is me; no one will understand this deep agony I'm drowning in

Charlie: what

Angel: the life has no meaning I am here to say goodbye oh my dearest perception of me

Vaggie: tf is he on

Angel: today is the day of achievement and a prize, but y'all too fucking stupid to get a prize, so you only get achievement "not stupid enough yet to die"

Everyone: ... 

Charlie: I am the woe and woe is me; pain is all I know, my eyes are clouded 

Angel: Thy too fucking stupid to understand the depth of what's going on

Charlie: thy shut the fuck up or I'm smashing the bottles 

Husk: I am the woe and woe is me, y'all fucking dumbass, where is my beer 

Niffty: I am getting stroke 

Cherri: tf is going on

Vaggie: night poetry

Cherri: this isn't even fucking poetry 

Niffty: I should have listened to mom when she wanted to send me to univ... 

Vaggie: should have listened when they wanted to yeet me to space

Niffty: what

Vaggie: what

Angel: ey when you're going to europe, is it left from greenland? 

Vaggie: pretty sure ur too dead for that 

Angel: :(

Vaggie: *takes photo* yep, they're going to be in my cringe compilation

Niffty: who? 

Vaggie: the person reading this


End file.
